Dark and Silent
by Gabbygirl1234
Summary: The Doctor is in depression because Rose is gone. Can Jack help him and can the Doctor help Jack.


Doctor who does not belong to me, sorry. I wish they did! Anyway, here my story!

* * *

It's all Dark: Body, Mind, and even a little in the soul. The Tenth Doctor has lost his love. Rose Tyler id gone. Stuck in a different dimension. Since then, the doctor has been in a deep depression. Time has passed since he is a time lord but the slices in the doctor two hearts remained

* * *

Jack is Silent. He has a new secret. Immortality runs though Jack's veins. Jack covers the fear of this with his bubbly personality but he knows you can't hide the truth. Definitely hide the truth from the Doctor.

* * *

**Present Time**

The Doctor is still out of it. Here he is , at a bar, moping for Rose. The bar was almost completely empty. A few bikers in the corner playing pool and smoking there cigars. The bartender shook his mixture cup and asks the doctor" What would you like sir?" The doctor picks up his head and looks at the bartender. This dude could be no older than twenty two. The bartender has brown hair with crimson eyes. Freckles covered his nose and his lips were pale. The bartender white shirt seem to big for him. The Doctor shakes his head to get the bartender out his thoughts " Anything is fine." The bartender smiles and replies " I like costumers like you. Always easy going. I'll be right back with your drink." Bartender then went to the back of counter to get the drink. Suddenly, there was silence. Even the bikers were't shouting there bets for pool. The doctor turned around and came face to face with a old friend. "Jack. What are you doing here?" ask the doctor. Jack smiles . " Well Doctor, this is a bar, and happen to have a long day. So, men go to bars to get drunk of their ass."Jack replies with sarcasm. The doctor let's a smile come over his face. Jack slides onto the seat besides him. The doctor looks closely at Jack like he did the bartender. Jack's wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his torso. Jeans with rips and stains hanged from his hips. Jack had his hair all down that made him seem mysterious. " Jack is so hot. Oh Dear Tardis, Bad thinking. Really bad thinking." the Doctor thought to himself. The bartender came back with a Bush beer. The bartender handed the beer to the doctor. The bartender looked from the doctor to Jack." Hello my name is Caption Jack H.." Jack starts to say but gets interrupted by the doctor ."Stop it." slips out of the doctor lips. Jack smiles and says " Jeez Doc, I'm only saying hello. One more beer my good man." The bartender blushes and heads to the back again to get another beer. The doctor glares at Jack. " Seriously Jack, I can not take you anywhere." the doctor whispers out. " Aww, is the doctor jealous. Poor time lord." Jack jokes out. " If only he knew how right he is" thought the doctor. The bartender came back with the beer ands Jack the beer. " Thanks!." Jack blurts out with glee. " Put anything he gets on my tab." the doctor grumbles out. The bartender nodded and went to watch the football game at the end of the counter. " You don't have to pay my drinks doc. Aren't you suppose to be with Rose." Jack asks. The doctor shivers. " Even at the mention of her name makes me shake." the doctor thinks. " She's gone Jack, Not dead but gone." the doctor whispers. Jack straightens up a bit. " I'm sorry doc. Pour your heart out, I'm all ears." Jack says calmly. With that the doctor lost his point and spilled everything. It might have been the human liquor messing with the doctor but it didn't matter. A few tears slips out as he pours his hear out to Jack. Jack listen to the doctor and choose to act on. Jack hugs the doctor. the doctor stick straight like a tree. The sudden warmth filled his cold two hearts but the cuts still remained. " Doctor, Rose would not want you to live like this. You have to move on and be strong. The world needs the Doctor. I need the Doctor." Jack states quietly. The doctor looks at Jack with wide eyes. The Doctor slowly leans in. Jack follows it. " I need to tell you something. I'm immortal and silent." Jack whispers. Shock covers the Doctor face and then he whisper with a calm voice " I'm Immortal and dark." Jack and the Doctor look at each other eyes. They press each other lips together. Warmth filled there bodies. All the unspoken feelings they had faced were into there kiss. They hold the kiss for what seem like years. Once they broke apart, Jack says " What goes better together than dark and silent?" The doctor smiles saying " Well , Fish sticks and custard is a good combo." Jack laughs. " Shut up Doctor." Jack states with his so famous smirk.


End file.
